Field Marshall Akuz
Field Marshall Akuz was born on 1923, in Finland. He served as a Finnish recruit during the First Winter War. His Parents weren't exactly happy about this but instead of belittling him as a soldier, they encouraged him to continue on in life and after the first winter war, he went to a military tactics school and became a general then a field marshall. Early Life After his birth his parents weren't in the best situation to support a child, as they had lost their jobs 6 months prior to Akuz's birth. His parents eventually got a job and were able to support theirselves and Akuz. Once he turned 16 he joined the Finnish army by falsifying his age, He served as a Finnish Sniper in which he had 34+ confirmed Soviet kills. He participated heavily in Motti Tactics and were able to destroy several convoys containing food and shelter to the advancing Soviet troops. Eventually, he was injured by advancing Soviet armored forces and was in a comatose state in a Finnish hospital and by the time he woke up the Winter War had already ended. He swore to never let this happen again and joined a Military Tactics School. Field Marshall Akuz Eventually after 4 years he was promoted to the rank of "General" and commanded 3 divisions. He trained his troops well and was seen by the Finnish government but they still let him off of promoting him to Field Marshall. After a few years, he was sent to volunteer for the democratic forces in Iraq against the Socialist Iraq forces in the Iraq Coup. After he arrived he commanded his troops with excellence and once encircled 10,682 Socialist Iraqi forces and successfully made them surrender completely. Finnish High Command noticed his talent for this kind of work and kept their eyes on him, eventually to promote him to Field Marshall due to the stunt maneuver he pulled in The Battle Of Baghdad by going around enemy forces undetected and once the fighting begun he sprang into action and popped up behind enemy lines and denied supplies to the 32,826 Iraqi and Soviet forces. The Second Winter War After Finland Formally declared war on the Soviet Union he immediately advanced every division and defeated the garrisons of Leningrad and several cities and pushed hard on the southern parts, where at their peak they got 100 miles away from Moscow. He was eventually pushed back by operation Vspyshka, after a while of being beaten back, he ordered all of the Finnish divisions to retreat to the steel wall. They did so and once the soviets arrived they dismissed the steel wall as only being a object and wouldn't take long to break through. They were wrong. After immense losses in the steel wall the Soviet forces decided to instead get siege weaponry to bombard the Steel wall. After a while they managed to break through and capture many Finnish forces, which Akuz blames himself for. Evacuation Of Finnish Forces From Helsinki After the Finnish forces were pushed back some 250,000 Finnish soldiers retreated to Helsinki where the Finnish would make their last stand. Akuz ordered hundreds of sandbags to be put to block area's and entrench the city with a intricate trench system, he also ordered destruction of roads and bridges and to get the Finnish Air Force to deny the Soviets air supremacy, which worked, After a few days of static battle and a few skirmishes, the Soviets pressed on with their armored forces taking the front and infantry in the back and artillery supporting from the mountains whenever they could. The artillery would never fire as they were ambushed by 500 Finnish Troops. The Soviet forces did not notice and pressed on with 2 million total soldiers attacking Helsinki, the first contact was brutal for the Finnish as they did not know they were pressing on without artillery support, losing 612 soldiers. However once this was brought to High Command the real fighting began, The Finnish air force had not only denied the Soviets air supremacy but had gained Air Supremacy themselves. They began calling in CAS to disable the soviet armored with scary effectiveness, eventually knocking out 6000 Soviet tanks via CAS and the other 6025 via Finnish forces. Now that the soviet infantries armored coating was gone, the soviet infantry were massacred by the trenches and CAS, they pulled back into the lower city to regroup and re-organize. After assessing their situation they pressed forward with human wave tactics being used commonly and suicide bombs into the Finnish trenches to disable machine guns. However this had taken a toll on the Soviet forces as they quickly rised in casualties. Around 700,000 soviet soldiers had died at this point and only 6,291 Finnish lives had been taken. However the Finnish troops were running out of ammo and Akuz knew this, so he ordered his forces to evacuate into boats, some sections at a time. The Soviets realized this and quickly became much more aggressive with their attacks. Eventually the soviet forces were nearing the beach head and only a handful Finnish forces remained, Once the next boats arrived he ordered them all to rush into the boats, they did so but lost soldiers in the process. The Soviets tried pursuing these forces but had no Naval supremacy in the region nor any amphibious craft. By now some 1,594,609 Soviet forces had been killed in the fighting and some 65,323 Finnish Soldiers died, and Akuz was credited for saving 184,677 Finnish Soldiers lives. The boats were headed to the UK where they would be accepted and integrated as a "Expeditionary" Force from Finland.